Trust
by DaireySyns
Summary: "Trust is a powerful thing, yet it can break so easily." Yuma's and Astral's thoughs during the last episode. Please be gentle first time I write it like that.
1. Yuma's thoughs

Dairey: Hello everyone.

Syns: so this is kind of a heavy deep writhing we presenting to you

Dairey: please be gentle this is the first I wrote it like this.

First chapter: Yuma's though's true episode 97-98

* * *

Trust is a powerful thing, yet it can break so easily.

And I broke yours.

By keeping a secret from you.

By lying to you to keep it a secret.

But I didn't mean to.

I swear it.

I wanted to tell you the truth, because it didn't feel right in my heart to keep it from you.

Every time I saw you I wanted to tell you everything, releasing myself from this heartache.

But as always he reminded me that it could bring you in danger.

And then fear of losing you became stronger than my sense of reason.

I remained silent. Keeping you in the dark.

I thought, no, **believed** that I was doing the right thing. That I was really protecting you. And with the power I received from **him** I felt stronger. Stronger to protect you.

Yes I know. It was the power from the ones that were trying to destroy you. But we humans have an old saying: sometime you have to fight fire with fire.

And was working. For the first time I could win against them without bringing you in danger.

But.

When you first saw that card in my hand you wanted to know where I got it from.

And I did the worst thing in my life.

Lying to you. And I continue to keep you from the truth when you asked me why it was in my deck.

I even didn't have the gut to look you in the face.

I didn't wanted to see your face, but I felt your mismatched eyes burning into my soul. Like you knew I was lying. Only you didn't know why.

But you remain trusting in me.

And I remain believing that I was doing the right thing.

Until.

Until it was all revealed to be a lie.

The Varian guardian story.

That he was here to protect you.

That he was my friend.

That he was one of the good guys.

All of it.

Nothing but lies, lies and lies.

Only one thing was true: that I knew he was a Varian.

I heard you exclaiming to me in disbelief.

Like you wanted me to tell you that he was lying. That it couldn't be truth. Because I would never hide something like that from you.

I didn't say a word.

I only said: Astral, I…

My face expression of guilt and regret confirmed your fear.

There were some many things I wanted to tell you. That I didn't mean to. That I never wanted to keep this from. That I never wanted to lie to him. That I only did this because I wanted to protect you.

But I couldn't get it over my lips. There were no millions excuses that could make up of what I have done to you.

To you and the others.

I have lied to all my friends.

And if that wasn't enough **the liar** added more pain to your suffer.

My betrayal had left a hint of darkness behind and his words caused that darkness to spread over your eternal heart and soul.

With horror I saw you changing.

Part of your blue skin turned into black. And your personality changed as well.

You became someone else. You forced dark Zexal were you fully took control.

After a long and hard journey, being blocked by falling boulders and dangerous wolfs, I founded you again in your heart.

You said you couldn't trust me anymore but that thanks to me you had received a new power.

Darkness.

You roared that you wanted more. More darkness, more power.

Insane, crazy and destructive you wanted to destroy everything. Just out of hate and anger

The way you acted reminded me at Black Mist. And I hated that number with all my heart. He was what I truly called a monster.

But.

I didn't saw you like that. I understood your reaction. You were hurt. Betrayed by the one you trusted the most. The one you were depended on.

If you couldn't trust me anymore; what could you do then? What will happen to you?

But seeing you like that hurts me in way you can't image. Not only because it was my all my fault but you were always the pure one.

Now you were tainted by darkness.

I couldn't continue to watch you like that. Desperate I ran at you. Hugging trying to calm you down. To free you from the darkness.

We both felt out of the window.

I closed my eyes, bracing me for the impact.

Nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw we returned to the real world. You lay on the floor. Weak and exhausted.

Shark and Kaito shouted at me to stop the attack otherwise we will lose the duel.

I ended my turn immediately when I saw what was going on and I ran to you to check on you. I didn't get far though when the lighting from the field card strikes me.

Also exhausted and hurt I tried to get up. I have to continue this duel. For your sake.

I failed you once. I won't fail again.

Fighting with everything I had I blocked his move to end me.

I said to him no matter how desperate thing looks like I will continue fighting. To save you. To protect you.

I will always believe in hope, and as long I believe in hope I will never surrender.

I drew the last card in my deck. The cursed card that I got from him was the last thing I could draw.

I felt on the ground, my last strength had run out.

I heard you calling my name.

I looked up to you.

You say that you can't just believe in me again like you did before.

I felt a pang of pain in my heart. Was our bond gone forever?

But; you said; no matter how bad things get, you want to trust me and fighting beside me, who always believing, hoping...

I saw in your eyes what you we trying to say.

Although our bond received a serious blow, it was still there. Because we went through so much together. And deep down your heart didn't want our bound to gone. It was the most precious thing you will ever have. The only thing that kept him going.

It was the same thing for me too. He was the reason I kept on fighting against the Varians. And I won't stop until it was all over.

Our hands reached out to each other.

I felt my heart fill with hope. You give me a chance. A chance to earn your trust again. I know the road ahead is going to be tough. And I know that there will be moments that you will doubt me. But I will gladly bear those moments until you will fully trust me again.

There will always be a scar of mine betrayal on your heart.

But I will do my best to so that in time that scar will fade away so you almost can't see it or feel anymore.

I will earn your trust again.

Trust can be broken, but something broken can be healed.

And I will heal your trust.

* * *

Dairey: Aaaaand that's it.

Syns: Like she sais first time she wrote like this.

Dairey: check next chapter for Astral's thoughs.


	2. Astral's thoughs

Dairey: Like we said previous chapter: Astral's thoughs

Syns: Just information: just like Yuma's though this is the first we wrote like this.

second chapter: Astral's thoughs in episode 97-98

* * *

Trust is a powerful thing, yet it can break so easily.

And you broke mine.

By keeping a secret from me.

By lying to me to keep it a secret.

Why did you do it?

Did you mean to lie to me?

Or not?

Now that I think of it; I did saw something in your eyes every time you saw me.

Was it the desire to tell me the truth? To release yourself from your burden; deep within your heart?

But something held you back.

What hold you back? Was it fear? Fear for me?

Why?

You shouldn't have any reason to fear me?

We are partners. Friends. Companions. Almost close as brothers.

Yet you remained silent. Keeping me in the dark.

And when I first saw you holding that card in your hand; I was shocked and surprised.

Why would you keep a card like that in your deck? You never needed power from **them**;you and I have our **own power**. Power that can turn darkness into light.

Was it because you felt you couldn't protect?

When I asked at you where you got that card from that you did something that caused the first hints of doubt crawling into my heart.

You lied.

You have never lied to me.

And then more strange cards emerge from your hands. Where did you get all those cards? Will you ever tell me that?

But my trust in you stayed strong.

Until.

Until it was all revealed to me.

All the secrets you had kept from me.

The Varian guardian story.

That he was there to protect me.

That he was your friend.

That he was one of the good guys.

All was revealed.

All was nothing but lies, lies, and lies.

Only one thing was true: you knew he was a Varian.

And you had kept it from me.

No. That couldn't be!

You heard me exclaiming to you in disbelief.

I begged you to tell me that he is lying. That it couldn't be truth. You would never hide something big like that from me. Won't you?

You didn't say a word.

You only said: Astral, I…

Your face expression of guilt and regret confirmed my fear.

There were some many questions going through my head. Why did you lie? Why did you trust him more than me? Did you have any idea how much you hurt me?

But nothing came out of my mouth. I was into a big shock of what you had done to me.

To me and the others.

You have lied to all your friends.

But **he **wasn't done yet. He kept whispering in my ear. Telling me how I couldn't trust you anymore. That I shouldn't hold up my anger and hate against you. That I should let it all out. It was what you deserved after you betrayed me.

Your betrayal did left a hint of darkness behind and his words caused that darkness to spread over my eternal heart and soul.

You saw in horror how I changed.

Part of my blue skin turned into black. I felt myself changing as well.

I became someone else. I forced dark Zexal were I took fully control.

I kept attacking and attacking. Not caring who was hurting.

Because it felt so good. I felt my inner anger release. It was filling me with a power that I never had.

And it felt good.

After a long and hard journey, partly be my created traps, you founded me again in my heart.

I said I couldn't trust you anymore but that thanks to you I had received a new power.

Darkness.

You felt on your knees, starting to cry.

I felt more anger in my heart. Why were you crying? You didn't get betrayed or hurt? It was I who should cry.

I felt the darkness growing in my, so did my strength.

I roared that I wanted more. More darkness, more power.

I finally understood what Black Mist, the dark number I first hated with all my heart with all my heart, once had tried to show me. What strength darkness could give.

I laughed maniacally.

I looked like a monster.

But.

You didn't saw me like that. You understood my reaction. You didn't saw my actions as a reckless way of destruction. You saw that I was hurt. Betrayed by the one I trusted the most. The one I was depended on.

If I couldn't trust you anymore; what could I do then? What will happen to me?

You couldn't bear to see me like that anymore.

Now that I was tainted by darkness.

Desperate you ran at me. I felt your soft, slender arms wrapping around me in a firm yet gentle hug.

We both felt out of the window.

Somehow I felt the power of Dark zexal disappearing, the darkness lifting from me. But my doubt towards you remained.

We changed back into our old self. I was weak and exhausted as I lay on the floor.

I heard Kaito and Shark shouting at you to stop the attack otherwise we would lose the duel.

You ended the turn immediately when you saw what was going on and you ran to me to check on me. You didn't get far though when the lighting from the field card strikes you.

Also exhausted and hurt you tried to get up. You wanted to continue the duel with everything you had. For my sake.

You blocked his moves again that could have ended the game.

Why were you still fighting?

Our bond was just like this duel. Doomed.

Even he says it.

So why do you still continue fighting?

You said you knew that our bond was doomed by his tricks and lies, just like this. But you kept on believing. No matter how desperate things looks like you will continue fighting. To save me. To protect you.

You always believe in hope, and as long you believe in hope you will never surrender.

Hope.

Hope has always knew been knew as the only power of light that could drive away any dark or evil emotions.

I started to think of all what we have been through. And it was always hope that helped us trough.

So if hope could always save us from the feet of defeat, then maybe, just maybe it can bring back the bond we once had.

You drew the last card in your deck. The cursed card you got from him was the last thing you could drew.

You felt on the ground, your last strength had run out.

I felt a pang of fear for your life though my heart.

I cared. I still cared.

That was my sign of hope. Our bond was still existed in my heart.

I called out your name as I crawled closer to you.

You looked up to me.

I said that I can't just believe in you again like I did before.

Your eyes showed sadness. You feared that our bond was truly gone.

I smiled.

But; I said; no matter how bad things get, I want to trust you and fighting beside you, believing, hoping..

You saw in my eyes what I was trying to say.

Although our bond received a serious blow, it was still there. Because we went through so much together. And deep down mine heart didn't want our bound to gone. It was the most precious thing I will ever have. The only thing that kept me going.

It was the same thing for you too. I was the reason you kept on fighting against the Varians. And you won't stop until it was all over.

Our hands reached out to each other.

I felt my heart fill with hope. Because I knew you will take the chance to earn me trust again. I know the road ahead is going to be tough. And I know that there will be moments that I will doubt you. But I will gladly bear those moments until I will fully trust you again.

There will always be a scar of your betrayal on mine heart.

But you will do your best to so that in time that scar will fade away so I almost can't see it or feel anymore.

You will earn mine trust again.

Trust can be broken, but something broken can be healed.

And you will heal mine trust.

* * *

Dairey: Aaaaand that were Astral's thoughs

Syns: hope you enjoyed it.

Dairey: please leave a review so I know I did a good job or that should never try this again :p

see ya


End file.
